This invention relates to devices for easily lowering a smoke detector or other sensor, such as a heat or ionization detector, from a position near a ceiling to a position at which it is more easily inspected or serviced.
Smoke detectors are widely used, but seldom serviced. Typically, a smoke detector includes a sensor, an alarm triggered by the sensor, a power source, and a testing button for activating the alarm independent of the sensor. Smoke detectors must be placed on or near a ceiling of a building, but not too near the junction of the ceiling and a wall. Smoke detectors require periodic inspection and testing. Battery-powered smoke detectors, in particular, require periodic replacement of their batteries. Unfortunately, the location of the typical smoke detector makes it difficult to reach.